New friends, or new enemies?
by Kiddo.Kun.Official
Summary: Kid, a guy born a shinigami, with problems all around him, get's strangled one day and bullyed every day by normal humans. But then, one day, his father calls him to wanting him to move to him and go on his school, but he's unsure about it.. since he's going to leave his mom and start over. ..Read to see what happens next.. (Rating T for violance and cussings.)
1. Chapter 1!

**You know that i don't own Soul Eater or the charakters in it. Only my ideas, oc's and changes. This one will have a lot of sad scenes. **

**Kay, so, it has yaoi in it, cussings, terrible english since i suck at some spellings and verbs, death's, flashbacks, gore, violance and yea, friendship + love Cx. **

_**This tilting style means that the person who is currently speaking is thinking. **_***Those stars in the beginning and in the end of this phrase is when the charakter/OC is doing something i can't explain*.  
><strong>

**MAINCHARAKTER: Kid. (("if-you-don't-know" fact!: P.o.v = Point Of View.))**

**Let this fanfic begin! (/Ö,...,Ö)/**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1!<em>

Kid's P.o.v

"Time to go to school Kiddo!" Mom shouted.

_Allways. School is allways in my way. _

"Coming!" I shouted back, jumped out from my bed, walked towards my closet with only my boxers on, opened the closet doors, and picked the newly washed clothes i could find by now. I hate school. I don't fit there.

_Not when you we're born a shinigami._

"Kid! What's taking you so long?!" Mom shouted once again from downstairs. I sighed. _What do you think?_

"I'm changing clothes mom!" I answered and dragged my pants on. When i was done i wiped my forhead, took a big deep breath and pusted out. Then i walked outside my room and downstairs to pick my uniform on, and take my bag with me.

"Have a .. good day," Mom said, worried for another fight to happen. Since they've been happening recently. Towards me.

"Y-Yea, thanks, bye," I then said and grabbed the doorhandle and walked outside. It was foggy and i hated foggy days.

It was cold aswell, and the ground are really slippy. _Better walk safely._

When i finally reached school, i sighed and felt this harash feeling inside of my stomach. But this time, i just walked through the growd of students. I didn't look anyone in the eye.

_And that is only to not wanting anyone bullying me. Not today too._

_But that wish slipped away._

"AH! Everyone, look! It's the freak! He deccided to come to this normal school today to!" Shouted the most feared, and now the most loved, person on school. His name was Barren and he loved making fun of me the most. Just beacouse i had these stupid stripes in my hair and un-normal eye colour.

_But they don't know what harash things could happen to them if they continued any longer._

I walked faster to come inside, but they walked faster behind me as soon as i did, and i gulped.

"Are you trying to run away, coward?!" Shouted Barren from far behind my back. Sweat ran down my face and i felt the tears behind my eyelids.

_Bullyers are the worst kind of people exsisting beside murders and rapers. _

Then i finally reached the entrance door and grabbed the handle to get inside as fast as possible. When i was inside i pusted out and ran up the short staircase that showed in the beginning and turned left to get to my classroom. Some of my "clasmates" stood outside and i shooked my head to feel nervous.

"Oh, hey freak. Trying to look cool?" Said one of them and three others laughed. I was so near to punch them in the face but decided to not. So it made it harder for me to ignore them, but i succseeded. I sighed and wiped away some tears that had escaped my eyes.

_This day will only get worser, i swear. _

Marie's P.o.v (Kid's mom)

_Please let Kid be okay. Poor him. I wish i could make him change school so that he could get some friends. To a school more fitting to him. He should be proud over being a shinigami. _

Suddenly, i smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

_Shiet, did i forget the lunch!? Fuck! Gotta get a fi__re extinguisher!_

When i grabbed the fire extinguisher outside Kid's room, i ran directly to the burning furnace in the kitchen to put the fire out. It did take some time for it to disapear, but it did disapear in the end. And i sighed when it was over.

_Dumb me, forgetting the food like that. It got to be burnt now, damnit. _

Kid's P.o.v

I didn't go outside again, as i usually do. Instead i walked down to the toilets. But i had bad luck.

"Freak! What do you think you're going?" Shouted suddenly Barren from the entrance door. I got startled and i looked up at him, only to see him sneer at me. Then his friends walked up and laughed with him.

"To the toilets," was all i said and continued to walk down quickly. I heard Barren frown upstairs and soon they we're stalking me. I walked in on a male toilet restroom and stayed there untill it rang in.

When they we're gone i walked out and to the class. But i knew that, since they are from the same class as me, i will see them again.

"KID! There you are. Where have you been?" Said the teatcher and i shrugged, not wanting to tell. But then..

"Kid was down at the restrooms and ignored us, who tryed to talk to him," Barren suddenly says. The whole class tryed to hold in their laugh at me being late, and the teatcher looked at me worryingly, and sighed.

"Sit down," She said and i walked over to my seat next to .. **no one. **

"Ok guys! Listen carefully now.." The teatcher started. I sighed and started to play quietly with my pen. Infront of me sat Barren. And beside Barren at both sides, sat his friends and giggled about something. The whole class was on Barrens side. They suck.

_I wan't to go home._

_~Time skip to the next brake~_

I walked out from the classroom by having people push me outside when i actually didn't want to. Barren caught my attention and he did a "Dead person" impression towards me, then pointed at me. The other's around him laughed and giggled. _It wasn't funny. I was used to this. _

I grabbed my jacket and walked outside, with voices behind me saying:

"Oi, isn't the freak weirder than usuall today?"

"Yea right. He thinks he's cool aswell, haha"

*everyone laughs*

I didn't want this to continue. I've tryed to talk with everyone before. I've also tryed to show them that i am not worthy to bully. But they're blind. They won't accept me.

_I hate myself for being a shinigami. No one wants a shinigami as a friend. _

_I know that they don't know that i am one, but my damn stripes destroyes everything for me. Even my damn eyes. _

I walked quicker to get away from them, and i even closed my eyes, not seeing where i walked, and i walked right into a mistake.

I didn't see where i walked and walked right into Barren and his friends, making me fall backwards. I rubbed my head and looked up to see them surrounding me. Barren's sneer made me gulp and i closed my eyes and let everything out. Tears, sobs, screams. I wanted it all to end. Barren picked me up by my shirt's collar and laughed madly.

"You're so damn weak freak! You should just fucking disapear!" Barren shouted, only making everything worser. He pushed me towards a wall and i grabbed his hand, looking right into his eyes. He was.. strangling me. I felt that it was harder to breath and i suddenly saw the friends of his getting scared.

"B-Barren. S-Stop it!" Shouted one of them, trying to get his hands away from my neck. Tears flowed and i was fading away.

"OI! HE'S DYING BARREN!" Shouted the other friend. _Maybe this was to much for them to react to. Barren, you bastard.._

My hands we're getting weaker and i got paler as i was seeing on my hand, then i got numb and i falled to the ground. Barren laughed like an insane guy, then everything turned dark.

Teatcher's P.o.v

"Guys! I heard something happen!" I shouted after hearing a dunce coming from somewhere, and laughs. No one knew who it was, but i knew they we're Barrens laughs. But they weren't normal. Only one thought came up.

_Kid.. _

"BARRE-.." Was everything i said before i turned white after seeing what has happened. Kid wasn't.. moving..

"W-We gotta get away from here.." Said a terrifyed student. Barren's friend.

"No you don't," I said with a anger filled voice. He yelped. Then i got back to reality and walked over to Kid's not moving body. Barren stopped laughing and his eye's widned. He fell to the floor and then screamed.

Every student surrounded me, who carried Kid's lifeless body on my legs. His neck was red and bloody.

"Kid.. wake up. Please, listen to my prayers..!" I tryed. All i saw was colourless eyes, and a white-pale skintone. His mouth we're open and the eyes we're still treary. Every person who was on Barren's side looked like they regretted ever liking him. Killing was overboard.

But then, suddenly, as it was really quiet.. Kid started to caugh and get his colour back. He sat up directly and caughed like crazy.

".. K-Kid?" I said, not believeing what actually just happened. Kid stopped caughing and fell backwards, panting.

"Heh, hey teatch," He said, looking over at me with a twisted smile, and then sat up again. Barren just glared at him, and so did everyone else. Kid seemed to get nervous and an anime sweatdropp appeared on his backhead.

I hugged him. Directly. Crying.

"You didn't die?!" i asked him, hugging him tighter. He shaked his head and smiled warmly this time. He seemed so calm, and every girl seemed to blush actually.

Kid's P.o.v

_Of course i didn't die. A shinigami can't die like that. Heh, teatch, you know nothing. _

_This isn't usually happening, but a hugg isn't that wrong to get sometimes. I liked it. The warmth of someone else. _

"Kid.. that strangle-wound... you can go home for today if you want to," Said the teatcher and i thougth about it for a minute. _It hasn't healed? Well, i don't feel the pain right now, but maybe that's for the best._

"Yea, i think i'll do that," I said and stood up, brushing off the dust in my clothes. People actually started to knowledge me a little more, but they didn't change their behavior towards me, and they didn't stop calling me freak.

I grabbed my bag and then i started to feel the stinging feeling on my neck and remembered when Barren "killed" me. The feeling was nearly real and i colapsed a little. I calmed down and stood up again, trying to toutch my neck but i suddenly freaked out. _Goddamnit, i've built a fear against toutching my neck now. I knew something like this would've happen. _

But it quickly wen't over, and when i was hallfway to my home, i turned around to see Barren getting scolded by the teatcher through the class-room window. I giggled and felt, for the first time, good.

Then i ran inside my house with a great smile.

Marie's P.o.v

Suddenly, while i was still woundering witch food we we're going to have, someone knocked on the door. _Can it be Kiddo? Maybe._

I went over to the door and opened it, seeing a smiling Kid infront of me. But something seemed off.

"Kid? Why are you so happy? Did something happen? And why are you home so late?" I asked, but before he explained i saw a deep wound around his neck that was bleeding really much.

".. WHAT HAPPENED!?" I shouted and grabbed his shoulders, looking at his neck a little closer.

"Mom, i can explain every-"

"It was Barren wasn't it?" I interupted him, feeling bad for doing so. But i am his mother.

"Yea, but i don't think he did it for real.." He said, and in the middle of me calling Barrens mother, i layed off the phone and looked over at him.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I looked into Barren's eyes.. and he didn't have the same eye colour," He said and picked off his school uniform that was drenched in blood. I took it and throwed it into the washing bag.

"So you mean that he was possesed?" I asked, calming down a little bit. Like 4%.

"Yea," Kid said and then sat down on the couch infront of the tv. He took the remote control and changed the channel. I sighed.

"You never feel pain, do you?" I asked.

"I actually did. Whenever someone toutches me at my neck i do, even when i do it. But it'll soon heal, since i'm a damn shinigami as my father i've never fucking met!" He shouted, throwing the control right over my head.

"KID! Calm down!" I shouted and ran to him, hugging him.

"I actually have a good new to you! You're father actually called.. and he wanted you to go on his school instead," I said, and smiled while my sad tears ran.

"But .. if i say yes, i'll never meet you again," Kid said, and i hugged him harder.

"Take this chance, please.. i begg you. I don't want you to suffer here anymore," I said, then stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes, to see tears in his eyes aswell.

Kid's P.o.v

_Was she serious?.. I was going to take this chance and leave her here?! _

"NO! You're coming with me if that's so!" I shouted and stood up from the couch.

"I can't," Mom said and cryed.

"You can!" I shouted back as an answer and backed away a little. I closed my eyes to force all my tears out.

"Darling. Dad doesn't want me there," She said and sighed. She tryed to smile, but i looked away.

"If you're not coming, i ain't going," I said, then walked upstairs to my room.

_Is she stupid? I won't leave her here alone. You can't be alone in this town, or the police's will throw you out. And i really don't want that to happen at all!_

I walked over to my mirror and carefully toutched my neck to see if i would freak out or feel the pain.. but now it didn't. I even pushed on it, but nothing happened. I was happy for that. But then my smile directly disapeared when i thought about what mom and i just said.

"Kid, please," I heard outside my door. I just said no way.

"Kid! Don't worry about me, i won't go anywhere!" She yelled and opened the door, only seeing me sitting in my bed, with my hands on my legs, crying.

"You will!" I shouted, and then cryed more.

"I won't. Please. I'll say please a thousand times if that's worth it," she said, and sat down beside me in my bed. Mom putted a hand around my shoulder and ... dragged me closer to her.

"Mom... i don't know anymore. What if i will have the same bad luck there?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I'm sure you won't. This school isn't like you're current school. It's for just guys like you.. Special ones," Mom said, and i sighed.

"I still.. don't want to leave you," I whispered.

"Kid, don't you worry about me. I won't disapear from this house if that's the last thing i will promise!" Mom said and then stood up.

"P-Pinky promise.." I said while blushing and reached out with my small-finger. Then she did the pinky-promise with me. I smiled and then tryed to take the negative thoughts away.

"Come, it's time for dinner," Mom said and i followed her down again.

_I guess it won't be that terrible... but.. mom..._

* * *

><p><strong>END! ;.;<strong>

**To short? Good? Perfect? Terrible? Bad?.. How was it? Please tell me ^^  
><strong>

**Kay, now when that's over, i'll just say that if someone writes to me that they want me to continue, then i surely will :3 Welp, see you tomorrow maybe .o.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Yo fellas :D Here comes chapter 2 and i am not sure, but i'll continue this right now. Even if no one has told me to.**

**You know the deal? NO? Then read chapter 1 and in the beginning you'll see.**

**Allright! Let's start with this shiet! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2!<em>

Marie's P.o.v 

_Kid will be allright. I will be allright. There's nothing to worry about._

We sat around the dinner table quietly at the same time. Neither me or Kid we're talking and since my dinner burned we ate some stew i had in the fridge. I sighed and stood up, drawing Kid's attention towards me.

Kid's P.o.v 

_Mom's movement right now._

"Mom, are you allright?" I asked, looking at her sad looking face. I was becoming more and more frustrated and worried.

"Yes... everything's fine~. Don't you worry about me~!" She suddenly said, and sounded more happyer all of a sudden. Though i knew she was faking it. But this time i didn't start a converstation about that. I just ... thought about how it will be in the other school. Dad's school..

_Dad, i'm going to meet you and see how you look like! Be prepared. I won't like you that easy._

"Mom.." I asked, after she sat down again and began to eat her stew. _That smelled horriffid._

"Yea?" She answered after her first spoon of stew. I gulped.

"Can you tell me how dad is?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes with a glimt of belief.

Mom was kind of quiet for a long time. She was probably thinking.

"Dad's.. a very kind person. Kinder than me actually," Mom finally began to say. I shaked my head.

"No one's kinder than you mom," I said directly, smiling at her. She laughed and so did i. But i stopped when i realized that.. i won't be laughing like this with her tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss you mom," I whispered and she sighed, walking over to me and hugged me from behind.

"I'm going to miss you to, twice as much," she whispered. Her warm breath toutched my ear and it tickled. I giggled a little then the tears started to roll in.

"It's okay to cry, Kid. Just let it all out," mom said, then i cryed. It didn't end that fast. I continued in 3 hours.

But after that, i went to sleep and tryed to think about the promise she made me.

_Mom, if that promise brakes... remember that you're welcome home to me whenever you like, even if dad doesn't want that._

Then i fell asleep.

_~Time skip to the next morning~_

Kid's P.o.v

I wasn't so happy today. The sky are usually blue, but today it was gray. It nearly seemed like the world was sad today to. Couse this is the last time i'll see this house, but i hope it isn't.

"..Kid," i heard while i was changing. Mom stood by my roomdoor.

"Yes mom?" i asked, turning to face her. She held her right arm with her left hand and didn't seem happy at all. Not a bit.

"Hurry up, we're going to say goodbye to you're school.." she said, then i heard her slow footsteps going downstairs. Every footstep made a tear fall but i swiped them away and continued to change my clothes. To my usuall, hangy clothes and glasses. _And yes, i do have glasses._

"Kid, are you done yet?" she yelled sadly, and i shouted "Yea, coming!" back, but sadder than her. My legs got wobbly and i nearly fell when i was halfway down, but i caught my balance again.

_This is a goodbye then. I won't miss the school.. but mom.. _

We entered the outdoor and walked to our car. We drived to the school and we parked right outside of it. Student's looked at me and smiled, nearly full with joy. Probably since i'm leaving.

"Are they you're classmates?" mom suddenly asked, and i nodded. But directly afterwards i said

"Not classmates.. rather idiot beings."

Marie's P.o.v

_I've never been on Kid's school before, but.. i see that the things he tells me about school was true. Some of his 'classmates' we're screaming: "Go away freak! We don't need you here anymore!"... Kid, don't listen to them. You're special._

"Kid, where lays you're classroom?" I asked Kid who had a shooked head. Suddenly, a shaking finger of his pointed forward.

"We're going in through there, goes up the stairs and turns right," he said, with a shaking voice. _Was he nervous? Or ... scared?_

_Such a shaking voice.. i've never heard that from him. Is this allways his voice around here?_

When i and Kid reached the classroom.. some of his classmates actually looked sad. Kid seemed chocked to.

"Kid.." suddenly, a voice reached us. It was the teatcher.

"Teatch.." he answered back with still a shaking voice, and i rubbed him warmly on his back. To tell him to not be scared.

"You're really leaving us, eh?" Said another voice.. a voice that pissed me off. Barren, maybe?

It was.

"Barren, if you are here to fucking treath me like shit, then walk away directly," Kid said, and i smiled. Then sneered at him, making him nervous as hell.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to say.. sorry.. actually.." He said. What. A. Chock!

_Even my eyes widned, and so did everyone else's eyes to._

"Wh-Why are you.. apologizing... now?" He asked him. Barren sobbed, and then wiped away a tear. _What the actuall fuck... _

"I don't know why i've been treathing you like shit! OK! I was out of my mind. And since i started it, everyone else started to too. Listen, Kid, i am deeply sorry for my actions. Strangle you was apsolutely wrong!" He said and bowed. Kid and i, plus nearly everyone else, was so confused and chocked at the same time that it didn't work to think straight.

"You're... serious? Or is this one of you're other tricks?" Kid asked, not giving up to him yet. So didn't i.

"I AM! Come on, i look so pathetic right now, just, accept my apologize! Please!" he yelled, and his voice was even cracking.

"He accept it," i just said, and Kid looked up at me weirdly. Such a face that said: "You just did a big mistake."

"Thanks!" Barren then said, and looked up at us again. Kid's eye's seemed to be teary aswell. I was happy that there actually we're friend's there.. secretly.

Barren's P.o.v

Now when i got everything out, i wasn't able to stand straight. I was so afraid. SO scared of myself that i might loose it again. Like that time when i nearly killed Kid. It doesn't feel right to call him "Freak" anymore.

I actually smiled, and everyone else looked at eachother. They all we're confused.

"Well, then this is a goodbye, Kid" Said the teatcher. Kid nodded and tryed to hold in the tears that nearly fell.

"Seems like it," Kid said, and then shooked his head to let the tears come. Everyone else, actually cryed aswell. Everything was so unexpected, and all beacouse of me. Kid.. become strong! And i never actually said the truth. Those stripes in you're hair looks badass.

Kid's P.o.v

_And i who said that i would be smiling through out this. Barren, wth man! Why be so kind now damnit! _

"Then, Kid got to go. He has a taxi to take," mom suddenly said and putted a hand around my shoulders. _I am fourteen mom, let my damn shoulder go._

"Yea.. bye!" said the whole class, and i waved to them. This felt so weird. I was waving to a hated class. A hated school... but at the same time, it felt allright to do so, since they've been there anyways. Notecing me. But maybe at the wrong way. But i wasn't ignored.

Then i sat down in our car, hearing cheers behind me. Well, everyone can't feel the same.

"Kid.. it's time for you to, change school.. how do you feel?" Mom asked me, and i looked at her directly to say

"Nervous and kind of sad, since i know i won't get any friends."

Mom shaked her head and said

"You will. You just got to open up and walk forward. No one can beat yourself. No one can be better than yourself. And no one can imitate, how you are, the best, beside yourself," Mom said, and i ... i listened to every word she said, like they had some meaning. I've never thought about it before, but i am myself, and myself i shall be.

_~Time skip to the other taxi~_

Kid's P.o.v

After some waiting, with my bags and all the things i needed, the taxi arrived and i looked back at my house one last time to remember that it's here i'll go look for my mother after a year.

"Mom.. remember me, will you? Forever.." I whispered, then i hurried inside the taxi driven by a guy with a fancy mustache and cool suit. But he seemed kind of young and the mustache seemed to be hanging. He used a wig aswell. Welp, just some weirdo.

Then the taxi driver started the taxi, and my house disapeared far and far away until i wasn't able to see it anymore. I sighed and layed back on the seat.

After like, some minutes, it felt like the driver was looking at me. I looked over at him and took a closer look this time. I was able to see his movement that he looked away directly when i looked at him.

Suddenly, a white hair-straw or something showed out under the black-coloured wig. He weared sunglasses so i didn't know his eyecolour, but this guy ain't just a weirdo, but a creep aswell!

I gulped and layed back, not trying to take notice that he glanced over at me here and then. Then suddenly, i fell asleep fastly to the dunces of the car whenever he drove over a stone.

It felt ok, actually.

Then, after like, one hour as the clock showed when i woke up, we we're nearly there. I was able to see that we we're driving on sand. Wait.. the school layed in... a desert?! Great, and i who hate the warmth.

"We're nearly there," Said the driver. He sounded like a teenager that tryed to sound manlier. This is so creeping me out right now.

"G-Good," i tryed to say without sounding terrifyed. Suddenly, one big stone came on the road and the car flew up in the air, making his shades to fall off. Red eyes.

_A-Albino..?!_

"This is enough.. who the hell are you?! You sound to young to be a driver and you're mustache is hanging, just so you know," I said, wanting to know so badly who this creepy weirdo was.

"Eh~, you got me i see. My name's Soul and my job was to get you to the school," He said with his normal voice this time, taking the wig and mustache off.

When the mustache was off, i was able to see that he had sharp teeth and a headband around big, white hair pointing up. Wth.

"Why did you take this job? You could've just said no.." i said and layed back again, breathing calmly.

"I can't say no to **Lord Death **can't i? Since you're his son to," Soul suddenly said and sneered while looking forward. I shot up straight and looked over at him slowly.

"Lord Death? Is that his name? And what?! You're a student of his?!" I shouted, trying to memorise all these confusing things.

"Yup," Soul only said then made a wild turn to the left and soon i saw a huuge barrier with a huuuuuuuge school-looking thing reaching all up to the skyes and over the clouds. It had skulls and a really, really, **really **long staircase. When he parked the car, he parked right outside a mansion looking house.

"This is you're house buddy," Soul said and started to pick every bagage of mine. I, couldn't stop looking at it. It was huge and awesome looking. And it was _**mine?!**_

"You got to be kidding me," I whispered and automatickly walked towards the big gate to figure out how to open it.

"I'll leave the things here, kay? Lord Death wanted to know when you arrived so imma go and tell him now," Soul said and i nodded, only saying

"Allright."

After some minutes trying to figure the damn lock out, i heard a crash from not so far away. It startled me. Then after the huge crash i heard a crazy sounding human screaming "YAHOOO that was CRAZY!".

I looked everywhere around me, but didn't find the crazy person. And now when i'm looking at it, the houses doesn't look that bad either. They we're really close to eachother and in different colours. The name seemed to be "Death City" as i can read everywhere i looked. Cool, i think.

Finally, when the gate shut open, the crazy guy shouted "YAHOOO!" again. I ignored it, but not for so far.

"YOU! WITH THE STRIPES ON YOU'RE HEAD! LOOOK HEEREEE!" he shouted again, and i looked behind me and right across the road i saw a guy with blue hair, blueish eyes, assasian clothes with stars on some places and a star tattoo on one side of his arms. In some way, when he named my stripes, i got angry and turned fully towards him.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I yelled angrily. The guy seemed to be quiet for a long time, before he starts to walk towards me.

"You're that new guy, aren't you?..." He asked. I looked around me and then looked at him. He was much shorter than me.

"Uhhh.. How so?" I asked, gulping.

"Everyone at the academy has heard of you, and you're taking my attention!" He yelled and i backed away a snitch. I twitched with my left eyebrow and stood straight again.

"Well, sorry for taking you're spotlight," Was all i said and then turned to pick my bags up and take them inside. The guy still stood there, looking at me while i carried the things inside.

After a while it got irritating and i asked, trying to sound as calm as i could:

"Why are you still standing there?"

The guy looked at me and sneered. _Another sneer, great.._

"You're strong, right? Since you are Lord Death's son.." he asked, getting kind of curious.

"No," was all i said and then closed the gates to walk inside.

"But could you atleast say you're name!" He shouted, and just when i grabbed the handle.

"Death The Kid, but everyone calls me Kid!" I shouted, than pushed the handle down.

"MY NAMES BLACK*STAR! REMEMBER THAT!" Was the last thing i heard before the door closed fully. And i was in awe.

"THIS IS HUGE~.." I said, and it echoed through out the nearly empty house. I laughed happily and jumped into the couch that stood near a wall to the left. Then the sad memories started to take effect.

_If only you we're here with me mom.._

* * *

><p><strong>END! <strong>

**How was it this time? Could i please get a review? No?... well fck you guys. Jk xD**

**Welp, i was pretty proud over it i think... i hope. And i really hope you guy's we're to. And to the two persons who has faved this fanfic... THANKS A HUNDER TIMES! :D It means a lot ;~; *sob**hic* **

**Kay, so, next chapter comes out tomorrow maybe. Baaai~ ^-^**

**.~~~~~.**


	3. Chapter 3!

**... Yo, this is chapter 3~ :D I am glad that one reviewed this, and said that they wanted me to do more. It means a lot to me, since i, myself, think i suck xD Well, thanks! Sorry, i don't remember you're name, but thanks. :3 **

**So, yea, let's get chapter 3 started, and i exuse badly for some of my bad verbs and spellings. *bows* **

**Let's get this fucker ready .^. Teehee~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3!<em>

Black*Star's P.o.v

_Holy shiet, he looked so damn weak. He didn't even have one single muscle.. or am i just getting tricked? Naah, no one's better than me! _

_And he stole my spotlight. _

"Well, i guess he's not my new classmate, he seemed to hate me," i said to myself and then walked away from his house and down to centrum where i saw Soul talking to Lord Death.

_Oh yea, Kid, as he called himself, is Lord Death's son, isn't he? Well. _

"Yo Soul!" i shouted and waved to the crazy albino.

"Yo Black*Star!" he shouted back and was laid back as allways.

"You talked to Lord Death?" I asked, curious in what he talked about. _But he probably talked about me, in how great i am._

"Ah, yea, i told him that his son has arrived, that's all," He explained and sighed, looking awfully tierd.

"Wait, how did you know he has arrived? I just met him up there," I said and pointed upwards from where i just came from.

Soul was kind of quiet, untill he sneered and said

"I was the one driving him here, so.."

"Haha, you wen't through driving that meany here?" I asked, and laughed in the way i allways do. _ And the girls allways loves it._

Soul laughed too, and then we both fell down onto the ground, banging our fists into the ground hardly.

"Yea, he even told me the mustache i used was hanging! Like i didn't know that!" Soul shouted and laughed under his breath.

Then we continued untill Maka and Tsubaki appeared. Seems like they've been shopping.

"What are you two laughing over?" Maka asked, and dragged Soul up to his feet.

"Nah, just some newbie that has arrived here, and he is the son of Lord Death," I said, and then got up with the help of Tsubaki's hand. _I don't need you're help Tsubaki, but thanks anyways._

Kid's P.o.v

I started to unpack my things and decorated my 'mansion' a little. I didn't have enough to get the whole house full, but it was enough for me to live here. I sighed and checked if the t.v was working. And it did work, so i looked at every channel to see if everything was there. For example, my favorite channel, animal planet. Those animals are so cute~.

_Me and my animal thoughts.. hehe.. _

Suddenly, it started to knock on my door. _Wait, visitors allready? Or.. dad..? _

I got up from my couch and opened the door carefully. On the other side stood a tall guy with a black thing covering his body. Mickey mouse hands. And a skull-mask. Sweat started to slide down my cheeks and i got nervous. He didn't say anything.

_This is creepy. _

"Uhm... hello?" I said, and he stretched out his hand to toutch my shoulder, and i yelped a little.

"Son, i'm glad to see you," He suddenly said, and it felt like my whole body turning numb as i gulped and i felt really warm for a reason.

"D-Dad? Is that you?" I asked and took one step towards him. He nodded and hugged me. _This is the man, who didn't want my mother to move in with me or himself. A monster. _

"Please don't hug me," i whispered and pushed myself out from his gribb.

"Huh?" he said, and i sighed and shooked my head lowly.

"You didn't want mother around here didn't you. You're own wife?" I asked and made my hands into fists.

"Kid.. i love you're mother, but.." he said, and stood up straight. I looked at him a little.

"But what?" I asked, turning to face him with my whole body.

"I can't tell," He just said, and i felt tears appear in my eyes as i walked towards him and pushed him outside as i closed my door.

_He ain't my dad. He's a monster, that's all._

But that geezer didn't give up.

"School begins soon, don't be late," was all he said from outside the door and walked away. My mom didn't bye me a new school-uniform so.. i guess i can just go in my usuall clothes.

_A normal red coloured sweater with a black hoodie, blue jeans that has holes ripped apart, blue-red sneakers, and my usuall black gloves. That is my style. _

_But i wish to find another style around here. Well. School begins soon. I can easily just leave for now and be there a little earlier than being there later. _

After putting on my sneakers, gloves and my gray-brown jacket i left the house and to the school, full of curiosity and nervousity. _Special school for un-normal people huh? Let's see._

Maka's P.o.v

_Hmm, so according to Black*Star and Soul, a new person, Lord Death's son, will be here? Interesting. _

"Maka! Yo!" I heard, and it was the usually annoying Black*Star again.

"So you finally came to school Black*Star. Good for you~" I said in a childish tone voice and then i heard a giggle behind me. Tsubaki.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki," Black*Star said when he noticed and i was chocked that he didn't saying something cockier back to me over me saying that in such a childish way. Guess people are changing today. More than we knew.

"Hey Maka, hey Black*Star~!" She said in her kind voice tone while smiling wide.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked her. She just shrugged and said

"I have no idea."

_Weird indeed. Let's see... if that new kid appeares before Soul does. This will be really interesting. _

"Should we go inside?" Tsubaki asked but i just shaked my head.

"No, Soul hasen't arrived yet," I answered and stood put on my place, looking over Death City.

Soul's P.o.v

_Maka will be so damn pissed off, and probably use the 'Maka chop'. Goddamnit. Why didn't she just wake me up?! Now i'll be late to class again and Stein will murder me. I hate my life right now. _

Suddenly, as i was moving towards Shibusen, i felt that i tripped over something hard. And cold. Goddamnit, a stone!

"Ugh.. da-damnit," I said, trying to stand up again, but since i got another stone into my stomach it was a little hard.

"Life.. sucks," was all i said before i saw someone else moving towards the school infront of me. _I really needed some help right now. _

"YOU! Over there!" I shouted, trying to get the attention from him. I saw that he looked back at me, but didn't stop. _That's mean alright. _

"I NEED HELP GODDAMNIT! HEY!" I tryed again, and this time, he stopped. _Now when i'm able to take a better look at him, he had a grey-brown jacket, a black hoodie covering his head, red-blue sneakers and black gloves that didn't cover the finger's, only the half of them. _

"H-Help with what exactly?" He said. That voice... isn't that Lord Death's ... Son. I kind of remember the sneakers and that really strong voice tone for being fourteen.

"I can't walk right now, i tripped over the stone," I explained, feeling stupid as hell.

"Sure, why not?" He said, sighing a little as he turned ways and helped me up on feets.

"Thanks man," I said and we both we're now walking to shibusen. This guy... _he maybe isn't a meany after all. _

Kid's P.o.v

_And i who didn't want to get involved with this guy again. This weirdo. Well, i have no choice but to help him since he was the one driving me to this place. _

"Uhm, are we there .. soon?" I asked, and he looked over at me. Nodded. I shooked my head to hide my face more.

"Why are you hiding yourself?" He suddenly asked, and i got startled by it so that i accedently dropped him onto the ground.

"JERK!" He yelled.

"I'm hiding myself beacouse i don't want people to look at my appearance," I lied. Since i still got that neck-wound and an old scar from the other school, i can't show it. It'll only draw annoying attention towards me.

"You're a coward or something?" He asked weakly, and i looked down onto his struggling head. I helped him up again and said

"I'm not."

Maka's P.o.v

_It has been a while now, and the school will soon begin. Guess both of them are a lazy ass mofo. I can't expect two guy's to compete. All guy's are lazy. _

"Uh, Maka. How long will you be staring over Death City?" Black*Star asked, and i just did a hand movement meaning 'wait a minute'.

_But they'll be here for sure. I know it. _

Kid's P.o.v

As we we're really close to the academy, i was sweating more and more. I think the albino guy is notecing it, couse he's looking at me. No, staring at me.

"WHAT?!" I snapped, only getting flashbacks from when he was staring at me in the car.

"You're sweating. Are you nearvous?" He asked me kindly. I just nodded and kept quiet.

"Oh."

Then suddenly, the huge staircase was now infront of me and the guy was able to walk again. I was in awe, and i wasn't able to stop glaring at it. _This will take years to walk up... _

"Well, thanks man. A lot," He said, then started walking normally up the stairs, so i did to. How suprising it even was, i didn't get tiered once. And i was now fully there, looking at the huge academy. I smiled, and for the first time, i thought i was going to fit in.

_Wh-What? I'm crying?! _

As i realized that a tear was sliding down my cheek, i wiped it away fastly. I think some of the students around me noticed, but right now i didn't really care. I just, with brave intention, dragged the hoodie off and breathed in the fresh air. Many people gasped by my appearance.

Here i am, a shinigami, with white stripes in my hair and golden eyes. And for the first time, i tryed to be myself.

Normal person's P.o.v

_This was the first time facing Shibusen Academy as a student and Kid was exploding with expectations and happyness over finding a place to finally fit in. It was huge crowds who was whispering when he walked by, and he, as he has learned, just walked forward, looking forward, and no where else. _

Kid's P.o.v

_So the first class? Where am i supposed to go? Where are the places. _

"You, wanna let me quide you?" I suddenly heared, and when i looked back, i saw a guy sitting on a roll-chair and smoking a cig. He had a giant screw through his head and stitches everywhere. Even on his clothes.

"Well, i kind of need to know where everything layes," I answered and he smiled.

"Good, and you'll be starting in my class today," He said and started to roll away with his chair, and i tightly followed him.

_His class? I hope it's not to creepy, judging by his appearance. But i don't think so. _

As i walked through everything, i got to know where everything was laying. When we we're done, i followed Stein as he was calling himself into the classroom where i froze.

"Kid?" He asked, and i saw thousands.. no, 500 student's or something, inside, looking at me. I gulped and walked towards Stein, stood infront of his desk and cleaned my throath a little.

"M-My name's Death The Kid, but all people only calls me Kid. I will be starting in this class today, and so on. I hope i will be happy being in this class," I said and bowed. Then Stein said

"And he's a shinigami ... Kid, let me look at you're hands," Stein said, and all the student's we're gasping and whispering when Stein said that. I was getting scared.

"Y-Yea?" i asked and gave him my hands, and he looked intensly at them.

"You're... a weapon aswell," Stein said and nearly fell out of suprise. _Weapon? Does that mean i can turn into a ... WEAPON?!_

I got so scared so that i fell backwards and everyone's eye's was widned. I gulped and stood up again, dusting off my clothes with my hands.

"Thanks for ... pointing that out," I whispered with a shaky voice as i took an empty seat and sat down. I looked down on my hands and they we're shaking. _Why? Why didn't i know about this before? I has been extra dangerous all this time._

"Ah, well, let's start this lektion then.." Stein said and i looked up and at him. I saw some glances over at me and i tryed not to faint out of fear. I bited my lip to keep me awake, and it soon started to bleed.

Maka's P.o.v

_He bit his lip.. he's bleeding, but it doesn't hurt? He doesn't care? _

"Maka, stop looking up and concentrate on the lesson will you?" Stein suddenly said, seeing me looking over at Kid. But Stein soon looked up to Kid and all of a sudden, i heard a dunce onto the floor. Stein ran fastly over to Kid who has fainted. Everyone stood up, chocked.

"Can someone get cold water?" Stein asked, and i ran freely down to the toilets and grabbed a piece of paper and colded it. Then ran back to the class.

"Here," i said and gave the paper to Stein.

"Thanks," He said.

"He's ok, but.." Stein soon after said and dragged the collar of Kid's shirt to show us something chocking. A strangle wound. And then dragged off the hoodie to only see a scar on his cheek that was really big.

"The strangle wound hasen't healed and it caused him to faint. He also fainted out of fear and nervousity," Stein explained and soon Kid woke up.

_Golden eyes.. That's hell'a rare!_

"Huh?" He said and shot straight up, looking around.

"So you're ok now? I'm going to take a look at that wound of yours later," Stein said and walked away, and Kid sat down on his seat as everyone else left the place to sit down as always. But now, no one was able to take their eyes away. He still looked kind of dizzy.

_Well, i was aswell on my first day at school._

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

**So this is the end of chapter 3. Was it good? Naah. Cx It was kind of short thou. **

**Well, i hope some of you enjoyed it. Now, have a good day/night. **

**BAAAAAAAAAAI~ ;-; :D**


	4. Some Words

**Sorry. I'm going to take a short brake on this fanfic. I will continue as soon as i can, but i'm working on a One Piece fanfiction. I'll have to finish that off for now. And thanks for saying that my fanfiction is cool, whatever you're name was... ^^' And yea i will continue on it soon :3 Welp, that's all for me~. And btw, if you can come up with a great idea to my next chapter to this fanfiction, for example: "Kid bumps into trouble" or something (Lel) then i'll gladely use that idea. ^^**

**Bye now.**


End file.
